


Deseo Cumplido

by TheKingOfMpreg



Category: Dracula & Related Fandoms, Dracula (TV 2020), Dracula - Fandom
Genre: Childbirth, F/M, Graphic Description, Implied Mpreg, M/M, Mpreg
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:22:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27334129
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheKingOfMpreg/pseuds/TheKingOfMpreg
Summary: Desde que está en el reino de los vivos, Drácula siempre quiso tener descendencia.Y Jonathan Harker, no solo era “su mejor novia”, sino que el más indicado para lograrlo.
Relationships: Dracula/Jonathan Harker
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Deseo Cumplido

**Author's Note:**

> Si deseas leer un Mpreg sin omegaverso e irreal. Este es el lugar indicado.

Los gritos eran espeluznantes. En ocasiones, gruñidos y aullidos casi animales que helaban la sangre y el cabello de Jhonatan. Pero él seguía esperando. Lo prometió.

La incertidumbre lo mantenía despierto y atento al arribo del desastre, pequeña estaca de madera dentro de su bolsillo para impedirlo. Pero, ¿sería capaz de estar del lado de la humanidad?

Aún había vida en su ser, sin embargo, fue proclamado como “la novia” con más libertades por el Conde. En cuerpo y alma.

  
Y hablando de novias, la morena, Katia, se abrazaba a Lyuva. La rubia que lo observaba con odio desde que se encontró y ésta intentó matarlo.

  
–Hermana, el amo está sufriendo.

  
–¡Esto es tu culpa! –Señala con su mano, sin liberar a su compañera–. Si le sucede algo a nuestro Señor, tú ...

  
-What...? ¿Me matarán? –Reta, sacando la mano de su bolsillo para rascar su nuca–

  
Un año junto a ellos en Transilvania bastó para moldear su carácter. Además, sus nervios han estado alterados desde que supo la noticia.   
Finalmente se cumplía lo que tanto deseaba Dracula. Tener una progenie de su propia sangre.

  
–Hermana, ya no hay gritos. –Trasmite la morena. La más inocente pero igual de seductora cuando se lo proponía–

Revelación impide el intento de la vampiresa en romper uno de los huesos del nuevo juguete, (como ella misma apodo a su competencia).

  
–No tientes tu suerte, simple mortal. El amo obtuve lo que quería de ti ... Ahora eres desechable. Vamos, Lyuva. –Sujeta la muñeca morena, caminando orgullosa–

¿Ya no sería necesario para el Conde?   
Exhala, inseguro en entrar.   
Podría aprovechar esta situación para huir finalmente del castillo. Sin embargo, con los meses, él comenzó a albergar sentimientos de amor en el Conde.

Ya no era un prisionero sino un ser de adoración para el. Empezaban a compartir conversación verbal y no mentales. Lo llenaba de regalos, atenciones, deliciosas comidas ... Dependencia que el mismo Drácula encargó en sembrar en “su amado Jhonny”.

Fuerte golpe en su brazo lo hace jadear y encarar a Katia. Cantarina risa de la morena a cambio.

  
–Oye. Además de ser un saco de carne eres sordo. El Amo quiere verte.

  
–¿Él ...? –Reprime las palabras, dando miradas nerviosas en la puerta–   
Asiente, aceptando la invitación, chocando la rubia su hombro mientras pasaba de largo.

Gran peso en forma de culpa se instala en sus hombros y tobillos después de cerrar a su espalda.

  
¿Era lo correcto dejar que la criatura viviera? ¿Y si era un monstruo peor que Drácula?

¿Valia la pena arriesgar a la humanidad por un gusto egoísta?

  
–¿Jhonny, los ingleses no tienen la costumbre de saber sobre el estado de sus esposas después del alumbramiento?

  
–Lo lamento, Maestro. Creí que no quería verme.

Permanece a 5 pasos de distancia. Temeroso de elevar su mirada y observar el bulto en el costado contrario de la cama.

  
El estado del Conde le demostrando haber tenido una lucha bastante intensa. This limpiaba su torso lleno de sangre y otros líquidos, espalda elevada por una montaña de cojines. Intuía que estaba despojado completamente de sus prendas por la forma que dejaba la sábana en su regazo.

  
–Qué tonterías dices. Todo lo contrario, deseaba tenerte cerca... Querido, no me obligues a ver dentro de esa cabecita. –advierte sin ver por la inmovilidad del inglés–

Desde que aceptó esta rara relación entre ambos, (hace 6 meses atrás), el Conde juró no usar su conexión mental a menos que fuera necesario.

  
–Es muy grosero de tu parte negarte a ver a tu hijo, amado mío.

  
–¿Hijo? ¿Fue niño?

  
–Compruébalo por ti mismo. –sonríe, encarándolo–. Vamos, Jhonny. No muerde. Aún. –sonrisa de colmillos por su broma–. Por qué demorará tanto, Katia.

  
Envió a la rusa en busca de sangre y leche de vaca. Aunque anoche se alimentó bastante bien, nunca esperó perder tanta sangre en el proceso de traer a su primogénito.

Sigue los pasos cautelosos de su mejor novia, descubriendo el temor luchar con el anhelo. ¿Sería conveniente tumbar las barreras mentales del inglés y borrar ese temor como hizo con los recuerdos de Mina Murray?

–¿Él nació bien? –frena, mirada en cualquier lugar–

  
–Bueno, mis gritos dejaron en claro todo lo contrario. –recuerda, girando su cuerpo y jugando con los cabellos de su hijo–

  
–No, no... No me refiero a eso. ¿Él... no es un monstruo?

  
–Si fue capaz de salir tan dramáticamente como lo hizo, dudo que sea un ángel.

Traga el abogado sonoramente. Extendió el camino lo suficiente pero no lo necesario. Mete nerviosamente su mano en su bolsillo, palpando la estaca.

  
Drácula estaba débil, tendría tiempo suficiente para acabar con la criatura y regresarla al Averno.

El corazón sale de su pecho con esa diminuta figura dentro de la sábana. ¿Eso era su bebé...?

Piel verdosa con grietas que no alcanzaron a desarrollarse. Rostro arrugado de boca violácea de colmillos... Esa fue la primera imagen que vino a su mente. No. La primera de muchas que lo atormentaron por los 4 meses y medio que duró el proceso gestante.

No obstante, ésto en la cama era un bebito humano. Abundante cabello negro en rizos acariciaban su carita regordeta un poco pálida. Logra ver el preciso momento en que sus párpados se abren, mostrando sus ojos ¡Oh, Dios! Cansados pero inocentes ojos azules hacen contacto con los propios.

  
–Sacó tus ojos. Ahora tenemos otro bello sol en castillo.

  
–Es... –cae arrodillado en la alfombra como si venerara a un ángel caído a la tierra–. Es...

  
–Nuestro hijo, Jhonny. Cárgalo.

  
–Podría lastimarlo. –niega, sin embargo, sus ojos demostraban ansiedad e inseguridad–

  
Luego de parpadear, el bebito se enfoca en esta persona y ríe. Boca escasa de dientes.

  
–Hola. –contagiado, se aventura a tomarlo y acunarlo contra sí, lágrimas de alegría–. Soy padre... Hola, hijo. Soy tu padre.

Escena que los ojos del Conde absorbía. Sincera sonrisa.

  
No. No sé arrepentía de “arrebatar” a Jhonatan de Londres. Al principio sí lo vio como una mera herramienta, nueva diversión a su aburrida monotonía...

Ahora era su “Caballo” de sangre pura, incluso su “Reina” más eficiente.  
Quizás hasta podría convertirlo... Oh, sería una criatura mejor que Katia.

  
–Tendremos que buscar una nodriza. No estoy seguro si bebe leche o sangre.

  
–Claro. La buscaré a primera hora ¡Maestro, debe volver al ataúd! Se pondrá pronto de día.

  
–Descuida. Hoy me quedaré aquí. Solo cierra las ventanas. –Bosteza despreocupado. El castillo era su propia cripta–

Jhonny regresa al bebito a la cama para poder moverse por las ventanas con facilidad. En cuanto a Drácula, entretiene a su primogénito, intentando quitar ese ceño fruncido, ojos azules buscando a su otro padre.

  
–Jhonny es solo mío pero haré una excepción contigo, Mircea.

  
–¿Mircea? Me gusta.

  
–Según los resultados de los próximos meses, un hermanito para él no vendría mal. –Murmulla arrogante esa promesa a futuro–


End file.
